


Evergreen

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	

Severus rarely indulges himself in fits of nostalgia. However, having fled Hogwarts, he can't shake the feeling of melancholy, which in turn takes him further into the past.

He pulls out his mother's Gobstones set and brushes the dust from the walnut case. Opening the brass latch, the lingering scent fills his senses, and he can almost see his mother sitting across the table from him, telling him which stone to play when. 

The jewel-toned stones need to be polished but he lifts his favourite delicately and wipes it off on his robes, the emerald glinting in the dim candlelight.


End file.
